Dont you forget about me
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: When Tori was seven Tori moved away from Beck, her best friend, then she moves back, but Beck doesn't even know she's alive. Will they ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

"_I have to go Beck." Said the seven year old girl _

"_Tori don't go." Said her best friend_

"_I have to." Said Tori _

"_Then have this to remember me by." Said Beck pulling out a necklace that had a 'B' as the charm (__**I got the necklace thing from High school Musical 2)**_

"_Do I have to put it on by myself?" asked Tori _

"_No I can out it on you." Said Beck _

_ Tori moved hair so he could put it on her. _

"_You're the best." Said Tori _

"_I love you Tori." Said Beck _

"_I love you Beck, as a brother of course." _

"_Of course." _

_They hugged and then they heard a car horn and Tori ran off. _

"_Bye." Whispered Beck._

**Ten years later**

Tori walked into her new, old, school. It was new because when she moved ten years ago she was in the elementary school. It was old because she knew everyone. So why was she so nervous? She placed a hand on the 'B' necklace and walked in. A familiar red head walked to her.

"Tori Vega?" asked the red head.

"Cat!" said Tori

They hugged

"How long has it been?" asked Cat

"Ten years!" said Tori

They hugged again.

"OMG you dyed your hair!" said Tori

"Do you like it?" asked Cat

"No," Cat looked at her "I love it!"

"Oh good, what's your first class?" asked Cat

"uhm, History." Said Tori

"Me to! Let's go!" said Cat

They locked arms and started to walk. This guy ran into Tori

"Watch it lady!" said the guy

"Why don't you." Said Tori

"You have eyes so why don't you use them." Said the guy

"Why don't you go die in a hole you bitch." Said Tori

"No one calls me a bitch." Said the guy

"Well someone just did Beck, you use to be cool dude what happened?" asked Cat

"My best friend left." Said Beck

"What's your name?" asked Tori

"Beck Oliver." Said Beck

Tori smiled and hugged him, but Beck didn't hug back.

"Why aren't you hugging me back?" asked Tori

"Who are you?" asked Beck

Tori's eyes widened as Beck looked at her and walked away.

"Tori, beck doesn't remember you." Said cat

"Why?" asked Tori

"He got in a car accident, he had this really bad brain trauma, in eighth grade, he didn't remember any of us." Said Cat "He never got his memory back" **(Whoa, so 'The Vow')**

"Oh my god." Said Tori

"We have to get to class." Said Cat

They went to class. Tori didn't listen though, Beck in a car accident! And no one told her! He is, was, her best friend. And she loved, loves!, him more than anything. Beck didn't really change though. He still had that cute little scar above his lip from him 'fighting off a monster', but really they were on his trampoline and he cut his lip on a spring.

"TORI VRGA!" yelled the teacher

"What?" asked Tori

"I know your knew but when I call roll you still need to answer." Said the teacher

"Yes Mrs. Meyer." Said Tori sinking into her seat

Mrs. Meyer started to talk again but Tori looked off into space. She needed to get her Beck back. After a very long hour of History, the bell finally rang and Tori went off the rest of the day. She saw some of her old friends and even made new friends! When she got home she went to her room and started on lyrics.

_Hey hey hey hey ooh…_

_Wont you come see about me_

_I'll be alone dancing you it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything_

"Please," Tori thought "Please remember me."

Tori went to bed thinking of Beck.


	2. Chapter 2

As Tori walked into school, she remembered what Beck told her the day she told him that she was moving.

"_Don't you forget about me Tori." Said the seven year old boy. Beckett Oliver, or better known as Beck. _

"_Why would I forget you?" asked Tori "you're my best friend and I love you. Will you forget me?" _

"_You are really hard to forget. Someday you will make your mark on America." Said Beck _

_ They hugged._

* * *

"Tori?" asked Cat waving her hand in front of Tori's face "Tori? Hello? Beck remembers you."

"What really!" asked Tori

"No." said Cat

"Cat." Sighed Tori slamming her locker door "I really want Beck to remember me."

"I'm sorry." Said Cat

"It's ok." Said Tori

Andre walked behind her and scared her.

"Andre." Said Tori through her teeth.

Andre started to run and Tori chased him

"Got ya!" said Tori

"Ok, I'm sorry." Said Andre

They laughed and hugged.

As the weeks past Tori started to talk to beck, started to become friends again.

"Tori." Said Beck

"Yeah." Said Tori

"Come with me." Said Beck

They walked to the black box and sat on the stage. Beck picked up the guitar.

"You sing?" asked Tori, even she didn't know that.

"No one knows." Said Beck "So if you tell anyone I have every right to hurt you down and kick your ass." **(A friends line, Ross's 'brother of the bride' line)**

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_What it means to know just who I am_

_I think I finally found a better place to start_

_No one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could be, you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head _

_The reason why I'm singing_

_I need to find you _

_I gotta find you _

_You're the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you _

_I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah _

_Yeah _

_You're the remedy I'm searching too hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside _

_Painting all my dreams _

_The color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head _

_The reason why I'm singing_

_I need to find you _

_I gotta find you _

_You're the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you _

_I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost _

_Can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time _

_Stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I wanna be_

_Oh next to you and you next to me_

_Oh _

_I need to find you _

_Yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head _

_The reason why I'm singing_

_I need to find you _

_I gotta find you_

_Yeah _

_You're the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you _

_I gotta find you_

_I gotta find you _

_I gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head _

_The reason that I'm singing _

_I need to find you_

_Need to find you_

_I gotta find you _

_You're the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me _

_I need to find you _

_I gotta find you _

_Yeah _

_I gotta find you _

"That was awesome." Said Tori

"Have you ever had a voice in your head, that sounds like someone you know but can't remember them." Asked Beck

"Yes." Said Tori "I have."

"Who?" asked Beck

Tori took a deep breath, and felt tears fill her eyes.

"It was no one, just my best friend. I moved and he doesn't remember me." Said Tori

Beck hugged her and they just sat there for the day.

After school Tori took her song book and thought of more lyrics

_Inside and out and_

_Love is strange _

_So real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things _

_That we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart_

"Why doesn't he remember me?" thought Tori

* * *

Beck walked through the streets of L.A. thinking of that girl, Tori, the girl who looked so familiar. Where has he seen her before? The way she just sat there listening to his song, no one who do that, not even his mom, and his mom listens to everything.

He walked into his house to his mom and dad fighting.

"MOM DAD SHUT THE HELL UP! I HATE IT WHEN YOU FIGHT! IT MAKES ME WHAT TO KILL MYSELF!" yelled Beck and ran out again

"Beck!" yelled his mom

"Beckett Oliver!" yelled his dad

Beck just kept running and running. He ran to the only spot he knew, his best friends old house.

"Why can't I remember you!" yelled Beck putting his head in his hands

Someone walked behind him.

"Remember who?" asked the voice

"Jade why are you here?" asked Beck

"I saw you run so I followed you." Said Jade

"Ya stalker." Said Beck

"You never know Beck, the person you're looking for is right in front of you." Said Jade before walking away.

Beck remember the past weeks, Tori was always there for him, even though he just meet her. There has to be some reason why she is always there right. Then what is it?

* * *

** I dont not own the song 'Gotta find you' Camp Rock does. I dont even know why i was listening to it, but it's a really good song. I hope you like it so far! **


	3. Chapter 3

Beck was still thinking of Tori and why she was always there for him. He always remembered a girl, about seven, but she was faceless, but now she was sort of getting a face, she had brown curly hair, but that's it.

"Beck!" yelled Tori

"Yeah." Said Beck

"Ready for class?" pondered Tori **(Ok it's something other than 'asked' ok back to the story!)**

"Yeah let's go." Said Beck

Tori and Beck started to walk to class, Beck couldn't help but to look at Tori. The picture of the girl was getting clearer, but not a lot.

"What?" asked Tori "is there something on my face?"

"No," Beck looked at her "I'm sorry I was looking at you."

"It's ok." Tori looked around "I'm going to be late, see ya."

Tori ran off.

"bye." Said Beck

Something came to him, a piece at a time. It was like a puzzle, his memory. You had to put it back together piece at a time. A seven year old girl leaving him.

_They hugged and then they heard a car horn and the girl ran off. _

"_Bye." Whispered Beck sadly_

Who was that! That girl leaving him!

"Beck you're going to be late." Said Jade

"What oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Said Beck

Beck walked off. At lunch Beck saw Tori talking to a guy and jealousy ran through his veins, but his didn't know why.

"I would to go out with you Ryder." Said Tori

"Cool I'll call you." Ryder gave her his number

"Ok." Tori gave him her number and walked off smiling.

"Oh someone's happy about something," said Andre

"Ya it's making me sick." Said Jade

"you just hate the idea of anything good happening to me." Said Tori

"that could not be more true." Said Jade

"Why are you happy?" asked Robbie

"Cuz Ryder just asked me out!" said Tori

"What?" asked Beck

"I know!"

"I have to go." Beck ran off.

"See ya guys." Said Andre

"Later." Said Tori

"Bye Andre!" Andre walked off "So Tori, has Beck started to remember you?"

"No." Tori slammed her locker, she's been doing that lately

"Aw." Cat said sadly

"Look, I don't care anymore, he doesn't REMEMBER ME! I'm going to stick with realty." Said Tori walking backwards then running off.

Beck has to find out who that girl is. He walked out to the garden and saw Tori with a book singing…

_When light gets into your heart baby_

_Don't you forget about me_

_Don't don't don't don't _

_Don't you forget about me _

_Will you stand above me_

_Look my way and never love me_

Beck started to clap and Tori turned around.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tori

"I always come here to think, and play guitar."

"Oh." Tori was thinking of words she kept inside since she first 'meet' Beck, she got up and hit Beck with her song book "I loathe you."

Beck looked at her, took his song book and hit her. Tori gasped.

"I loathe you." Said Beck

"I loathe you first."

Beck pulled Tori in and kissed her. Tori kissed back, then opened her eyes.

"What was that!" yelled Tori

Beck pushed her into the pond, Tori took Beck with her.

"I have an idea Beck, you droned to death."

Tori got out and walked away (**I got that from Princess Dairies 2)**

Tori walked into school and everyone looked at her. Ryder ran up to her.

"What happened?"

"Do you want to know, Beck pushed me into a pond. And now I need to call my mom I'll be back." Tori started to walk off but slipped a little then walked again.

Beck walked in and Ryder stopped him.

"What the hell Oliver?" asked Ryder

"Look she said she hated me, so I pushed her into a pond big deal."

"the big deal is that she could of got hurt." Said Ryder

"Look Ryder I know who you are, don't hurt Tori like you did those other girls." Said Beck

Ryder punched Beck, Tori ran back and fell down by Beck.

"RYDER WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Tori rolling Beck over saw a black eye forming

"Tori?" asked Beck faintly

"Yeah Beck."

"When did you get back?"

"Wait what was that?"

"When did you get back? From New York?"

"Beck what are you talking about, you don't remember me." Said Tori

"I gave you that necklace." Said Beck

"you remember." Breathed Tori "I got to go clear my head."

Tori started to walked away, and Beck got up and ran after her.

"After three weeks of trying to get you to remember me, you can have this back."

Tori opened beck's hand and put the necklace in it and closed his hand, then ran off.

"What did I do?" beck put his head in his hand.

* * *

Later at beck's, Beck was sitting in his room. Thinking of songs, and Tori, then more songs, but all he could think of was the way Tori ran away crying, the necklace clenched in his hand. Then he got it.

_Hey_

_Yeaah_

_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere you want to go_

_Yeaah_

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything you want to hear_

_But I'll be your hero_

_I,_

_I can be everything you need_

_If your the one for me_

_Like gravity_

_I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_Without his soul_

_But if your the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one) x2_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one) x2_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low_

_Trying every road_

_If I see your face_

_I'll rarely know (yeah)_

_I put my trust in fate_

_That you will come away_

_And if its right its undeniable (yeah)_

_I'll be your hero_

_I,_

_I can be everything you need_

_If your the one for me_

_Like gravity_

_I'll be unstoppable_

_I yeah believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_Without his soul_

_But if your the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one) x2_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one) x2_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_I'll be your hero_

_So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_That when it's meant to be_

_I'll become a hero (oh)_

_So I wait wait wait wait for you_

_Yeah I'll be your hero_

_I,_

_I can be everything you need_

_If your the one for me_

_Like gravity_

_I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_Without his soul_

_But if your the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one) x2_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one) x2_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_Then I'll be your hero_

* * *

Tori sat in her room, she couldn't believe it, she loves Beck Oliver. That's why it hurt so much running away from him. But she's with Ryder. But her and Beck have history, but Ryder she just meet. What's wrong with her!

* * *

**I dont own the song 'Hero' Starstuck does, or who ever wrote it, all I know is that it's in Starstuck.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tori walked into school with Cat.  
"I thought you would be happier, Beck remembers you!" Cat yelled

"I just can't deal with this right now. I'm with Ryder now, Beck will just have to wait."

Tori and Cat walked off to history. When they walked in Beck had a black eye.

"Beck." Tori screamed "What happened?"

Tori touched it.

"Ew it throbbing." Tori made a gross face

"Thanks Tori, I know you care." Beck grabbed her water bottle and put it on his eye.

"What happened?" asked Cat

"My dad happened."

"your dad punched you!" yelled Tori

"Yeah."

"Beck that's a crime." Cried Tori

"Tori I'm fine." Beck reassured

Tori kissed his eye.

"Are you sure?"

"yeah I am now." Beck smiled

They sat down. Tori passed Beck a note

**I'm sorry for yesterday.**

_It's ok Tori_

**No it's not Beck, I acted like a seven year old ;****{D**

_Oh ha ha Tori. Look please just forget it about it while my eye is throbbing._

**My dad said that once, but it was about his nose, I hit him on accident. **

_Bad Tori, you know better than that. _

**Shut up throbbing eye boy. **

_You shut up. _

**No you **

_No you _

**You**

_You _

**Teacher looking this way! **

_That was close._

**We cool?**

_We cool. _

**I love you (your like my big brother!)**

_I love you to (your like my little sister)_

"Beck Oliver, Tori Vega, read those notes." Said Mrs. Meyer

Beck and Tori got up and read them.

"You two have detention for a week. Sit down we have to get back to the lesson." Said Mrs. Meyer.

Beck and Tori sat down and looked at each other and laughed under their breath.

"Who's laughing!" yelled Mrs. Meyer

"Beck and Tori." Said Cat

"Cat." Beck and Tori sighed

"Mr. Oliver, Ms. Vega this is a classroom, not a playground, no laughing aloud in my classroom."

"Sorry." They said

"Back to the lesson, AGAIN." Mrs. Meyer gave them a look.

After class Tori walked up to Ryder.

"Ryder can we talk?"

"that's never a good sign, what?"

"I think we should break up, I just can't handle this right now." Tori said

"It's ok Tori."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

Ryder and Tori hugged. Tori walked away and Beck ran up to her.

"Tori."

"Yeah."

"What to hang later?"

"Sure." Said Tori "Where?"

"The pond."

"We have the greatest memories there don't we." Said Tori

"Yes we do." Beck smiled

After school Tori walked to the pond, Beck wasn't there yet so she sat down at the side and waited. A masked man creped behind Tori and knocked her out, put her in a bag and ran off.

Beck walked up to the pond five minutes later and looked for Tori.

"Tori!" yelled Beck "Tori where are you?"

Beck looked around and saw her phone and a note.

_Come and find her Oliver, quick, if you don't she'll be dead. No happily ever after for you Beckett Oliver. _

Beck clenched the note and her phone close to him.

"Damn it." Breathed Beck looking up to the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Beck ran, and ran, and ran. He ran right into her house.

"Beck?" asked Mrs. Vega "why are you here?"

"Tell me she's here."

"I thought Tori was meeting up with you after school."

"Damn it." Beck breathed

"What's going on Beck?"

Beck handed her the note and started to get tears in his eyes.

"David!" yelled Mrs. Vega

Mr. Vega ran downstairs, panic written on his face.

"What Holly? What's up?"

Mrs. Vega handed Mr. Vega the note.

"Come and find her Oliver, quick, if you don't she'll be dead. No happily ever after for you Beckett Oliver." Read Mr. Vega

Mr. Vega looked at beck and Beck looked at him.

"I didn't do anything! We were going to meet up and when I got there she was missing. Don't blame me."

"Beck, we'll find her." Said Mr. Vega patting his shoulder.

Beck broke down crying, he couldn't help it, his best friend and the girl he loved went missing. Mrs. Vega hugged him.

"It's going to be ok sweetie. Like David said we'll find her." Said Mrs. Vega

The next day Beck was at the police station, getting questioned.

"I-I Don't know what happened," Beck sighed sadly thinking of his Tori.

"Tell us everything you remember from yesterday." Said the police officer.

"Ok so Tori and I were going to meet up after school. I got to our meeting spot and she wasn't there. We've been best friends since birth so I know Tori is never late. I looked for about five minutes, then I found her phone and a note." Beck explained

"Do you have these items?"

"Yeah right here." Beck handed them the phone and the note "or else I don't know anything else."

"Did Tori have enemies? Ex-boyfriends? Jealous friends?"

"She had an ex-boyfriend but they ended on the same page, like they both wanted to end it." Explained Beck

"Who is this ex-boyfriend?"

"Ryder Daniels." Answered Beck

The police officer started to look through Tori's phone and found Ryder's number.

"I'll call this Ryder guy and tell him to come down." He said "you're free to go."

Beck got up and left. The police officer called Ryder.

"Tori! Are you ok! You can't be missing!" cried Ryder

"Mr. Daniels I need you to come down to the Police station. You are a suspect for the disappearance of Victoria Vega."

"She's really missing, isn't she." Asked Ryder

"Yes now come down." He said

Hours later, Beck, Cat, Jade, Andre, Mr. and Mrs. Vega and Ryder were still at the police station.

"I don't know what happened with Tori!" exclaimed Jade "I don't HATE her, I just dislike her. But I wouldn't kidnap her. I may be goth but not like THAT."

"You've been in jail once for twenty four hours for getting in a fight with a grown man." Said the police officer

"Doesn't mean I would kidnap someone!" yelled Jade

"Ms. West tell us the truth."

"I. did. Not. Kidnap. Tori. Vega."

"let her go, next one in here." Said the woman cop.

Jade walked out and Cat walked in tear stained.

"Ms. Valentine I know you are going through a hard time with your best friend going missing. But can you at least what you know."

"Last time I saw Tori was in Algebra, last hour, we have first, third, and last hour together, Tori was so happy about meeting Beck, she was going to tell Beck how she feels about him."

"Did they go out?"

"No, they were best friends."

One by one they went in and out, all with different stories.

"So Mr. Harris, how long have you known Victoria?"

"Kindergarten, we were kind of friends."

"what does that mean?"

"Well, she dropped juice on my head." Andre shifted in his seat

"Did you see anything?"

"I saw a man in a mask knocking her out. Can I go now?"

"Mr. Harris this is important, no you may not leave. So he was a mask."

"Yeah."

"What color skin?"

"I don't know."

"You may leave."

Andre got up and left.

"Beck, I need you back in here." Said the male cop

Beck walked in, he looked like he'd been crying all day.

"Son, I know this is hard, but the reason we need you back in here, because Victoria was about to tell you how she felt about you, now do you like her?" asked the woman cop

"I love her." Beck admitted

"Like a sister or…"

"Way more, more then I love my parents."

"What happened to your eye?"

"Nothing." Beck put a hand on his eye

"Son…"

"My dad hit me." Beck admitted

"What?"

"Look I just what to know where my Tori is ok find her!"

"Mr. Oliver we're doing everything we can but if you…"

Beck got up and flipped a table over, and ran out.

"Mr. Oliver!" yelled the woman cop after him

Mr. Vega ran after Beck.

"Beck!" they ran outside "This is hard for everyone! Not just you!"

"I love her Mr. Vega that's why it's so hard!" Beck must have been the first boy to say that to a girl's father, but Mr. Vega's face light up as he looked at Beck.

"We'll find her ok."

Mr. Vega walked inside and beck walked over to a pole and punched it. Blood came out, Beck started to get dizzy, he heard…

"David! Call 911! Beck can you hear me!"

"Beck!"

Then it went all black.

* * *

**Review who you think did it! I hope you like it so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

Beck woke up and saw his dad sitting next to him.

"Get out dad."

"Beckett don't tell me what to do."

"Get. Out. Dad."

"You're my son and you're in the hospital. I'm aloud to see you."

"Look I'm having a hard week, so leave I don't want to see you." Said Beck

"Fine," his dad opened the door "Don't expect me to come back boy."

Mr. Oliver stormed out and Mrs. Oliver walked in.

"I'm sorry son." Apologized Mrs. Oliver "How you doing Beck?"

"I've been better." His mom picked up his hand, it had a big gash in it.

"Oh Beck why?"

"I need Tori, I will find, no matter what. Get me out of this hospital now mom."

"Baby, we can't you have to stay here for a little while baby."

"Why?"

"Just stay."

His mom kissed his head.

***A Month Later***

A week before Christmas. Still no lead on Tori's missing person case. Beck just got worse. He always hurt himself, he just needed Tori.

The day before Christmas break, everyone was in the hall when they hear Tori's voice.

_Carolers singin_

_Sleigh bells ringin_

_It's that time of year_

_Everyone's toasting_

_Chestnuts are roasting_

_Christmas time is near_

Tori popped out of nowhere.

_Something's missin_

_And I'm wishin_

_Wishin that you knew_

_How much it would mean to spend this _

The girls came in

_Christmas time with you_

Then Jade sang

_So if you feel it comin_

Then Cat

_On this special day_

Then they both sang

_Just trust your heart _

_Don't let you're head get in the way_

They all sang again

_`Cuz it's Christmas_

_And the start of something new _

_But it's Christmas_

_And I hope you feel it to_

_Candy canes and mistletoe_

Tori blew a kiss to Beck

_Jack Frost nippin at your nose_

_But all of this means nothing _

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Just for a minute_

_You get a feelin_

_Look up in the sky_

_Santa's here _

_So get in the spirit_

_Just give it a try_

_Children beamin_

_And I'm dreamin_

_Hopin that's it's true_

_Cause it would mean so much to spend this _

_Christmas time with you_

Then Jade sang

_So if you feel it comin_

Then Cat

_On this special day_

Then they both sang

_Just trust your heart _

_Cause I can't wait to hear you say_

They all sang again

_That's it's Christmas_

_And the start of something new_

_Well it's Christmas_

_And I hope you feel it to_

Tori handed Andre the Microphone

_Everyone together sings _

_Silver bells and golden rings_

_But all of this means nothing _

Andre and the girls sang

_Without you _

_It's not Christmas_

_Without you, you, you _

_It's not Christmas _

_Without out you, you, you_

_It's not Christmas _

_Without you, you, you_

_It's not Christmas _

_Without… _

_You!_

"That's my girls." Said Andre giving them a hug

Tori looked at Beck and Beck looked at her. Tori ran to Beck and jumped and wrapped her legs around Beck's waist.

"Where, Where dis they find you?" asked Beck

"Ryder did it." Said Tori

"I knew it!" said Beck

Tori jumped down, Beck and Tori were crying.

"I wanted to tell you that I…"

"Love you." Finished Beck

"You do?"

Beck kissed her.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah." Tori smiled and kissed him again.

Later that night the gang was in Tori's backyard having a fire.

"So what did I miss this past month?" asked Tori

"Nothing." Said Cat

"Why would Ryder do that to you?" asked Jade roasting a marshmallow

"I dumped him and he didn't want me to go out with Beck."

"Who found you?" asked Cat

"Um, my dad and his team of police officers." Said Tori

"I missed you."

"Yeah Beck really missed you, you know what he did," Cat looked around "He hurt himself like everyday."

"Beck Oliver." Tori hit his arm

"Ow." Beck rubbed his arm

"That's what you get."

Beck kissed her check.

"I love you." Beck said

"I love you." Tori kissed his lips.

Later Tori was in her room still working on then she got it.

_Rain keeps falling _

_Rain keeps falling _

_Down down down _

_Will you recognize_

_Call my name or walk on by_

_Rain keeps falling _

_Rain keeps falling _

_Down down down_

_Hey hey hey hey ooh_

_Don't you try to pretend_

_Well it's my feeling _

_Win in the end_

_I won't harm you_

_Or touch your defenses vanity _

_And security _

_Don't you forget about me_

_I'll be alone dancing you know it baby_

_Going to take you apart_

_I'll put us back together at heart baby_

_Don't you forget about me_

_Don't don't don't don't _

_Don't you forget about me_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name_

_I say la, la la la _

_La la la la la _

_La la la la la _

_La la _

_La la la la _

_La la la la _

_La la la la la _

_La la la la la_

_As you walk on by _

_Will you call my name _

_As you walk on by _

_Will you call my name _

_La la la la _

_La la la la _

_La la la la la _

_La la la la la _

_La la la la la _

_La la la la_

_Don't you don't you _

_Don't you forget about me!_

Tori smiled, Beck didn't forget, or he didn't _mean_ to forget. The only thing that matters is that he remembers now.

* * *

**The end! I know short, but if i get 5 reviews I'll make a second one, Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
